Une fille comme les autres
by TDBaby
Summary: Rebelle n'a jamais cru pouvoir un jour prétendre être comme tout le monde, avoir une famille et vivre une vie pleine de bon souvenir. Pourtant elle a rencontré Nick.


_**Une fille comme les autres**_

___Voilà un petit texte qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques semaines. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

Rebelle n'avait jamais vraiment compris qu'elle était l'intérêt des fêtes de famille , ces événements nationaux tels que Noël où tous se rassembler. Pour elle, ce n'était que des périodes où les rues étaient presque désertes, où elle pouvait profiter des jeunes ayant trop bu en leur subtilisant leurs argents, cartes de paiement. Elle les avait d'ailleurs toujours détestés par jalousie, par envie ou quelque soi le sentiment l'habitant à ce moment-là. Elle haïssait voir toutes ces personnes, ses anonymes rejoindre leurs proches alors qu'elle n'avait personne, alors qu'elle était seule au monde à cause d'un don stupide. Elle survivait sans personnes pour la guider, l'aider, l'épauler parce qu'elle apercevait ce qui devait rester caché, parce qu'elle était une Grimm. Elle avait rêvé d'être normal pendant très longtemps, de ne plus voir tous ses choses qu'elle pensait provenir de son imagination. Mais tout cela, c'était avant Nick. Ils étaient pareils, deux Grimm, et il lui avait fait découvrir un monde qu'elle n'avait qu'effleurer, où tout n'était pas comme elle le croyait. Il lui avait appris à ne plus fuir, à ne plus avoir peur, quel était cet univers auquel ils appartenaient l'un comme l'autre. Elle se sentait bien avec lui, de même avec Juliette, elle se sentait en sécurité, protégé avec eux. Elle ne voulait plus s'enfuir, redevenir celle qu'elle était, pourtant elle attirait les problèmes. Elle aurait dû s'en aller, pour les préserver, pour faire en sorte que rien ne leur arrive. Elle ne l'avait pas fait, sur un coup de tête à l'époque mais elle n'avait jamais regretté son choix.

La première chose que le policier avait faite, était de lui offrir un téléphone portable. Il préférait la savoir joignable à tout moment, il fallait avouer que Nicolas Burkhardt était de nature à rapidement s'inquiéter. Il avait même entré des numéros dans la numérotation rapide, sans compter la police, les pompiers et les urgences. En plus du Grimm, Rebelle pouvait appeler Juliette, Hank, Monroe, Rosalie, le sergent Wu et même Bud en cas de problème, une véritable mère poule !

Halloween avait été le premier événement découvert par la jeune fille. Les deux Burkhardt étant surchargés de travail, le couple de Wesen l'avait donc invité à décorer leur maison, Monroe en étant un véritable adepte. Elle ne l'avait pas regretté, voir le Blutbad aux prises avec une araignée en plastique refusant de s'accrocher au mur était un spectacle mémorable. Rosalie lui avait même donné un costume, de zombis. Elle s'était excusé de sa simplicité en lui en promettant un autre, mais pour Rebelle on ne pouvait faire mieux. En dehors de Nick et Juliette, personne ne lui avait jamais rien offert. Elle avait donc passé la soirée en compagnie d'un squelette ainsi que d'une sorcière à terroriser ou offrir des bonbons aux enfants. La Grimm se rapprochait doucement des petits malins prenant assez de sucrerie pour une quinzaine de personnes avant de s'exclamer avec une voix menaçante:

- Alors, on ne partage pas ?

Souriant de toutes ses dents, les siennes plus celles que fuchsbau lui avait dessiné sur la joue, elle faisait vraiment peur apparemment, les petites teignes partaient en courant, abandonnant leurs collectes. Rebelle redistribuait ensuite les friandises aux autres enfants. Elle avait rit et s'était amusée toute la soirée, comme une gamine. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir vécu de meilleurs moments. Pourtant toutes choses à une fin et elle avait dû rentrer. La jeune fille avait embrassé les deux Wesens avant de commencer son trajet à pied, ayant tout de même l'intention d'être ramenée par Nick. Elle avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de l'appelé, lui et Hank, Juliette aussi, en vain. Ils étaient tous les trois surchargés ce soir-là, les deux policiers avaient également été injoignables toute la nuit, ayant oublié leurs téléphones au poste. Cependant quelqu'un avait fini par décrocher le portable du Grimm, elle n'avait pas tout de suite reconnu sa voix. Il avait proposé de la ramener, elle avait accepté sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Il l'avait retrouvé à mi-chemin, son bonnet vissé sur la tête, plongés dans ses pensées. La première partie du trajet en voiture avait été morose, Rebelle en était venu à se demander ce qui l'avait poussé à dire oui. Mais l'homme avait fait un détour par une épicerie, lui ramenant un sandwich. La Grimm avait hésité quelques secondes mais la faim la tiraillait trop. Elle l'avait dévoré puis l'homme lui en avait tendu un autre. Sans rien dire, elle l'avait pris dévisageant son interlocuteur. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle mangeait autant, la jeune fille avait un appétit deux fois plus important que celui d'un jeune de son âge.

- J'ai été adolescent moi aussi, lui avait-il répondu.

C'était un mensonge, enfin pas vraiment. Il avait évidemment été un enfant comme tout le monde mais il n'avait pas su ainsi. Rebelle avait continué à le fixer tout en avalant le deuxième encas.

- J'ai téléphoné à Juliette, elle était inquiète ne pas te voir rentrer. Elle a essayé de t'appeler mais tu ne répondais pas.

C'est vrai que cette nuit-là, il était tard, plus de minuit. Jamais la Grimm n'était sortie si longtemps seule, elle avait toujours essayé d'être chez les Burkhardt avant le dîner.

- Je voulais te remercier, dit-il après quelques minutes. Sans toi, je serais mort.

- J'y suis pour rien. C'est les médecins que vous devriez remercier.

L'homme eut un long silence dévisageant, à travers la vitre, le vendeur de la superette avec un regard à vous glacer le sang. De ce regard plein de doutes, de méfiance, de colère et de cette peur l'ayant envahit le jour où trois balles lui avaient transpercées la poitrine. Le commerçant aurait été du Verrat qu'il serait partis en courant. Puis l'homme s'était tourné vers elle, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

- J'ai parlé aux chirurgiens. Tout s'est joué à quelques secondes, si tu n'avais pas appelé la police, je n'aurais pas survécu.

- Si vous le dites.

Rebelle n'avait en rein conscience d'avoir sauvé une vie, tout ce qui l'intéressait à ce moment-là était de secourir le Grimm. Pour elle, elle avait simplement fait ce qu'il fallait faire. Après quelques secondes de silence, l'homme reprit la parole.

- Nous n'avons pas été présenté dans les règles. Je m'appelle Sean Renard, je suis...

-... Le capitaine de Nick, je sais. Juliette m'a parlé de vous. Moi, c'est Theresa.

Elle n'avait jamais su pourquoi elle lui avait donné son vrai prénom. Peut-être s'était elle reconnut en lui, ils avaient eu tous les deux une enfance vagabonde mais avaient finalement réussi à se trouver un chez-eux. La jeune fille n'avait pas cherché à savoir, en fait, c'était mieux ainsi.

- Rebelle te correspond plus.

Ils échangèrent un sourire malicieux, ils se comprenaient. La glace enfin brisée, ils parlèrent sans retenue. Ils avaient discuté un long moment, un très long moment. Juliette avait même rappelé Sean, deux fois, pour lui demandait où ils étaient. Il restait un numéro de libre dans la numérotation rapide. Rebelle y entra le sien et ils finirent leurs conversations au téléphone jusqu'à ce que l'humaine la force à dormir.

Le second événement que la jeune fille avait découvert était Thanksgiving. Les parents de Monroe avaient décidé d'inviter toute leur nouvelle famille, comme au mariage du Blutbad et de la fuchsbau. Et pour appuyer leurs dires, ils avaient cuisinés pour une garnison de Bauerschwein ! Rebelle s'était demandé si Juliette n'avait pas exagéré sa faim, que l'humaine trouvait démesuré, auprès du couple de vieux Wesens. Pourtant elle fut vite étonnée par l'appétit colossal que tous avaient développé, la Grimm avait vu Rosalie engloutir des quantités de dinde astronomique. Ce genre de repas de famille faisait-il augmenter l'appétit de tous ? Le repas avait été agréable, plus qu'agréable en fait, il avait été véritablement génial. La jeune fille se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise avec toutes ces personnes, comme si elle faisait véritablement partie de cette grande famille. Elle avait perdu cette peur d'être entourée par autant de personnes, par autant de Wesen. Elle avait participé à toutes les conversations et n'avait ressenti le besoin de quitter la table qu'une seule fois, lorsque Sean l'avait appelé. Elle savait que la famille du capitaine de police n'était pas du genre à l'inviter sans tenter de l'assassiner derrière. Alors elle lui avait commandé une tarte, une des meilleurs de Portland, Nick avait d'ailleurs été choqué du prix quand il l'avait découvert. Le Zauberbiest lui téléphonait pour la remercier. Ils avaient discuté un long moment intrigant ainsi toutes les personnes à table. Elle avait vu tour à tour Hank, la mère de Monroe et Rosalie lorgner par la porte du salon pour savoir à qui elle parlait. Mais le Grimm avait coupé court aux réjouissances, encouragé par Juliette s'amusant de la situation, les Burkhardt devaient rentrer, tous les Burkhardt.

- Rebelle si tu veux garder ton portable, il va falloir raccrocher, avait-il ajouté.

Elle l'avait écouté en ronchonnant, lui décochant une petite remarque cinglante avant de lui obéir. Une femme et son bébé les attendaient devant la maison. Kelly Burkhardt était vraiment différente de son fils, un peu froide, très directe mais gentille, attentionnée autant qu'une mère. Au moins, la Grimm avait découvert d'où Nick tenait son côté surprotecteur, certaines remarques de la mère du policier l'avaient laissé sans voix.

- Theresa met une veste, tu vas attraper froid, lui avait elle plusieurs fois répété.

Elle était vraiment pire que son garçon. Mais madame Burkhardt senior avait commandé chez le traiteur chinois pour parfaire la tradition. Le couple et Rebelle s'étaient dévisagé horrifiés se demandant comment ils allaient bien pouvoir avaler quelque chose sans vomir. Ils avaient tout de même réussi à entamer un plat, à trois, pour faire plaisir à Kelly parce qu'elle était la mère de Nick, et l'autre moitié les attendant pour le déjeuner du lendemain. Au moins, ils avaient pu manger chinois gratuitement pendant une semaine complète. Ils avaient aussi pu inviter Hank à dîner, deux fois.

Noël était arrivé bien vite, Rebelle n'avait pas vu les jours passer. C'était une semaine avant l'événement que la jeune fille avait pris pleinement conscience que le temps lui manquait. Mais Sean et Drew lui avaient véritablement sauvé la vie, alors qu'elle se maudissait de ne rien avoir anticipé. La Grimm continuait à aider Nick et Hank pour leurs enquêtes, les policiers ayant l'habitude de la voir dans les locaux, le capitaine eut une idée. Il lui avait demandé de venir dans son bureau, escorté par le sergent Wu pour un prétexte illusoire dont elle ne se souvenait absolument pas mais qui lui avait couté les foudres de Juliette ainsi que celle de l'enquêteur. Le Zauberbiest l'avait puni à suivre le sergent durant une semaine entière, pour atténuer la colère injustifiée des Burkhardt. La punition consistait à faire les magasins avec Drew jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait tout ce dont elle avait besoin, alors que le Grimm pensait qu'elle était assignée aux appels d'urgence avec le policier. En voyant le somme dépensé, Rebelle avait pris une décision. S'il elle voulait continuer à aider Nick et rembourser Sean, elle devait s'inscrire à l'université. A force de prêter main-forte aux inspecteurs Burkhardt et Griffin, elle avait eu envie d'intégrer la police, le seul moyen de concilier son don de Grimm à la vie réelle, à son désir de venir en aide aux autres. Vivre avec Nick et Juliette l'avait changé, Rebelle ne s'imaginait plus fuir, elle voulait faire profiter de son don à ceux en ayant besoin. La jeune fille avait passé de très bons moments avec le sergent Wu surtout lorsque l'heure de l'emballage des cadeaux avait sonné. Ils avaient plus de temps à faire les fous qu'à leur travaille. Drew lui avait d'ailleurs donné un exemplaire des photos prises, elle en avait été très heureuse mais les avait rangés dans ses affaires en espérant que personne ne les trouve jamais. Cependant le sergent en avait accroché une sur son bureau au poste, juste à coté de celle de ses parents.

Et le jour fatidique était arrivé, Nick et Juliette avaient rassemblé tous leurs proches, seul cadeau réclamé par Rebelle. Tout le monde était venue, Rosalie, Monroe, Bud, Kelly Burkhardt ainsi que leurs familles respectives, Hank et le sergent Wu. La soirée s'était passé sans encombres, aucun conflit n'avait éclaté au grand bonheur des Burkhardt. Ils avaient tous échangé de très bons moments, d'excellent moment même. Rebelle avait téléphoné à Sean, pour lui fêter un joyeux Noel, elle savait qu'il passait ce soir devant être de fête seul. Ils avaient parlé de tout, de rien durant un long quart d'heure mais quand elle avait vu le capitaine de police débouler dans le salon, la Grimm s'était rendu compte d'avoir fait une bêtise. Sans le vouloir la jeune fille avait mentionné la mère de Nick, elle savait pourtant pertinemment que Diana était l'enfant de Sean. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui faire de mal ou créer une situation dangereuse, cela lui avait juste échappé. Mais la soirée n'en avait pas été perturbée, ils avaient continué comme si de rien n'était, la surprise général passé. Le Zauberbiest n'était pas resté trop longtemps, une ou deux heures pas plus. Rebelle l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à la porte. Avant de partir, il avait pris la jeune fille dans ses bras, déposant un baiser sur sa joue pour la remercier.

- Je te dois beaucoup, encore une fois, avait-il ajouté un sourire heureux sur les lèvres. Passe une bonne soirée, ma grande. Je t'appelle demain.

Et après un autre sourire, elle avait fermé la porte, jetant un dernier coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'était fait tirer dessus, une fois de plus.

- Tu sais qu'il pourrait être ton père!

Le lieutenant Griffin pouvait être comme Nick de temps en temps, une véritable mère poule à s'inquiéter pour un rien ! Les rapports qu'elle entretenait avec le capitaine Sean Renard étaient purement amicaux.

Le jour de l'an était un événement que Rebelle avait découvert avec Nick. Elle savait que le passage d'une année à l'autre était un jour que tous voulaient marquer pour s'en souvenir, bien que pour elle ce n'était qu'un jour comme les autres. Ce soir-là, ils s'étaient tous donné rendez-vous à la boutique de Rosalie. Juliette avait légèrement rallé, elle aurait préféré rester tranquillement chez elle, simplement entouré des deux Grimm. La fuchsbau l'avait finalement convaincu, elle avait une grande nouvelle à annoncer et elle voulait que tous soient là. L'humaine avait vite cédé, folle de joie pour le couple de Wesen. Ils s'étaient tous rejoint pour passer un bon moment, juste Rosalie, Monroe, Hank et les trois Burkhardt. Rien ne lui avait paru diffèrent des autres jours, c'était un repas en famille. Ils avaient mangé, discuté comme toujours. Mais Rebelle était maintenant décidé. Plus jamais elle ne quitterait Portland, pas alors qu'elle venait de trouver une famille, sa famille. Fuir n'était plus imaginable pour elle, la Grimm ne serait plus égale à elle-même si elle quittait la ville, son havre de paix, là où elle s'était vraiment trouvé. Durant le repas, elle avait réfléchi sur la personne qu'elle serait devenu si son chemin n'avait pas croisé celui du Grimm, si elle ne les avait pas tous rencontrés. Elle n'avait trouvé qu'une seule réponse, elle n'aurait pas changé. Elle serait resté une vagabonde, celle qui se fuyait par peur de la vérité, celle qu'elle était avant Nick. Rencontrer Nicolas Burkhardt et toutes les personnes comptant dorénavant pour elle étaient la meilleure chose pouvant lui arriver. Plus elle y réfléchissait et plus en était certaine. Elle avait créé Rebelle pour se cacher des autres, pour dissimuler ses faiblesses, mais maintenant seules les personnes qu'elle aimait pouvaient l'appeler ainsi parce qu'ils étaient les seuls à la connaitre vraiment, parce que Rebelle était la Grimm alors que Theresa était la vagabonde. Rebelle était forte grâce à tous ses proches, grâce à tous ceux l'ayant soutenu et aider comme les vrais parents qu'elle n'avait jamais eus. Cependant le calme de la soirée fut rompu par une urgence Wesen, une épidémie liée aux nouvelles canalisations du quartier de la loge.

- Ça nous avais manqué ! avait lâché Rosalie en montant dans la voiture.

Ils avaient rit de bon cœur, tous attiraient les problèmes, tous autant les uns que les autres. Bien qu'ils se seraient passé volontiers de tous ses tracas, ils n'échangeraient leur situation contre rien au monde. Il aurait quand même voulu que cette contagion attende le premier janvier avant de se manifester, juste le temps qu'ils finissent de manger. Ils réglèrent vite cette histoire après avoir appelé Drew en renfort ainsi qu'hésiter très longuement à contacter Sean. Ils rentrèrent tous entier, seul Rebelle avait gardé des séquelles de cette nuit, en rentrant elle avait trébuché sur le trottoir se cassant le poignet. Elle n'avait pas vraiment apprécié que tous en plaisante alors qu'ils n'avaient plus un bleu une semaine après.

.Gr

C'était une journée calme, une comme il y en avait rarement depuis d'Adaline avait fait son retour en ville. Il n'y avait pas eu de meurtre, d'enquête, ni même d'appel d'urgence au poste de police de Portland, toute la ville donnait l'impression de retenir son souffle pendant ce jour si particulier. Aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de Rebelle. Après son mariage avec Juliette, Nick avait longuement réfléchi. Il s'était beaucoup attaché à la jeune fille, il n'imaginait plus sa chambre ou la maison sans elle, tout comme sa femme. Ils avaient donc fait un choix, un choix s'étant imposé de lui-même depuis longtemps. Le Grimm en avait parlé avec Hank puis avec le capitaine Renard, il n'y avait rien pouvant les en empêcher. Aujourd'hui était le grand jour, ils avaient voulu lui en faire la surprise pour son anniversaire. Regardant la pendule, le stress de Nicolas ne cesser de croitre, son service prenait fin dans cinq minutes, Juliette et Rebelle rentraient de leur journée magasins dans vingt. La somme dépensée allait être, elle aussi, une cause de stupeur. Plus que deux minutes, l'inspecteur commença à récupérer ses affaires, la clé de voiture, le téléphone, les papiers, il avait tout. Encore quelques secondes et il pourrait partir. La peur lui causait un horrible mal de ventre, aussi douloureux que lors de son mariage, lorsque le doute que Juliette veuille vraiment de lui s'était installé. Puis d'un coup, le téléphone sonna, celui de son bureau. Une terrible envie de laisser l'autre se débrouiller seule lui vint soudain. Il n'y aurait probablement qu'une enquête pour meurtre ensuite, une enquête qu'il mènerait. Rien ne l'empêchait de s'en allait, mais il n'était pas comme ça. Le Grimm attrapa le combiné pour répondre.

- Tu ne devrais pas être chez toi ? fit la voix.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe, Wu?

- Rien, je voulais m'assurer que tu sois à l'heure. Ton service a pris fin, il y a trois secondes.

Sans un mot, Nick raccrocha, Drew était invivable dans certaines situations. Il s'éclipsa du commissariat le plus vite possible, un simple signe de tète à Hank comme salut. Arrivé chez lui, il déposa le cadeau de Rebelle sur la table, s'installant ensuite sur le canapé. Le Grimm hésitait, s'il se fourvoyait, si la jeune fille voulait reprendre son ancienne vie, si elle ne se plaisait pas chez eux. Il était peut-être égoïste en pensant que Theresa veuille de Juliette et lui, qu'elle était heureuse avec eux. Le cadeau ne lui ferait alors pas plaisir, le contraire même. Cette surprise n'en serait plus une, la dégoutant surement d'eux. Le fil de ses pensées fut coupé par les deux femmes de sa vie. La Grimm jeta un regard incrédule vers l'emballage.

- C'est pour moi ?

Il acquiesça, incapable de dire le moindre mot. Juliette était dans le même état que lui, il la vit avaler sa salive avec difficulté tandis que Rebelle déchirait l'emballage. Ils auraient préféré être pourchassés par un groupe de Wesen assoiffé de sang, plutôt que cette attende leur paraissant infiniment longue. La Grimm releva la tète pour les dévisager quelques secondes.

- Alors tu en dis quoi? demanda Juliette hésitante.

Nick en était réduit au silence, les mots ne voulant pas sortir de sa bouche. Il était trop anxieux pour dire une phrase correcte. Il était capable de se battre contre des dizaines de Hundjager mais incapable de poser une simple question, il était désespérant.

- Bien sur, que je suis d'accord.

Theresa les prit tous les deux dans ses bras. Avec ses mots à elle, elle venait de faire disparaitre leurs peurs. Mais pour la jeune fille, il n'y avait pas à réfléchir. Elle venait de recevoir le plus beau des cadeaux que l'on pouvait lui faire. Bien sur qu'elle voulait être leur fille, qu'elle voulait devenir Theresa Burkhardt. Grâce à eux, elle avait découvert le sens du mot famille, tout ce qu'il impliquait et elle en avait trouvé une. Une famille qui n'était pas conventionnelle, où Grimm, Wesen et Kerzeiteslichtkennen se côtoyaient mais une famille qu'elle avait choisie. Sa famille c'était eux, Juliette et Nicolas Burkhardt, ses seuls vrais parents.

* * *

_Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?Surtout n'hésitait pas à me le dire, soyez sans pitié !_


End file.
